I Didn't Mean to Knock You Down
by Fresh and Formal
Summary: Sometimes love comes around and knocks you down, but you just get back up when it knocks you down. And even though I don't show it, I just want you to know even if we fight a million times, we can still make it better. **NEW CHAPTER!
1. I Didn't Mean to Knock You Down

**A/N: I decided to take the time to write up a one-shot, a very long one-shot in fact. It started out as an idea from watching a commercial on TV. You know that one _Huggies_ commercial, where they show this red and white _Huggies_ shoe, then show the guy wearing the shoe. The guy then goes off running, and ends up chasing this cute little baby wearing nothing but the _Huggies_ diaper. xD After the idea popped into my head, I started to brainstorm. And then I remembered that July 21st was coming up. I don't know if it's true or not, but I read somewhere that Zac and Vanessa got together on July 21st of 2006, just 7 months and 10 days after HSM aired on TV as a DCOM. So if they _did, _then this is my way of saying 'Happy Anniversary Zanessa' (It's been 4 years, right?). And if they didn't... well that'd be embarrassing for me. LOOL Nah, jokes, uhm if not, then it's just another fic for everyone to read, and you know... review. ;)**

**Disclaimer:**** All rights go to their rightful owners. **

**Claimer: I own the kiddos (You'll see what I mean if you read all the way through the story xD)! Trevor Bolton, Corey Danfoth and Zavier Baylor. Man they're gunna be good looking guys when they grow up. ;)**

**Summary: "_Sometimes love comes around and it knocks you down; just get back up when it knocks you down._"  
**

**Song: _Knock You Down_ by _Keri Hilson_ ft. _Ne - Yo_ and _Kanye West_****  
****

* * *

**

**I Didn't Mean to Knock You Down****

* * *

**

I sighed as I turned my head to glance out the window. A colourful sun rise engulfed the early morning sky. I didn't think that living in New York for a couple years would make me forget how amazing it is to feel the sun beating down on my skin.

Here I am, sitting on a plane, waiting for the landing. As the wheels touched ground, all the passengers and crew members broke into smiles. Someone even started to applaud, everyone else following suit.

Once I made it through my terminal, I began to scan the airport for the two people who were picking me up.

"Did you need some help?" A kind voice inquired.

"Ma," I turned around and smiled. "How are you?" I questioned.

"I'm fine. How are you? Are you feeling okay? Did you get some sleep on the ride ere? Are you—"

"Slow down there, honey." A deep voice said. "You don't want to stress our boy out, now would you?" He commented.

"Dad," I chuckled. "Good to see you."

"Likewise, son. In my opinion," He began, turning to my mother. "He looks well rested."

"I did fall asleep after they served dinner," I mentioned.

"Well then," He said, grabbing his son's suitcases and they headed out of the airport. "Once we get home and get you settled in, we can talk about your stay in New York over a game of one on one."

"Sur—"

"Oh no, you two will not!" My mother scolded.

"But Ma!"

"But nothing! You need to rest that arm of yours."

"My arm is fine," I mumbled. "The doctors said I'm all healed up." She slipped into the passenger seat while my dad and I put my stuff in the trunk of his forest green coloured _Jeep Liberty_.

"Can I at least drive?" I asked hopefully.

"No," She buckled her seat belt.

"Well then, can you turn the radio on?" I asked, getting in the back closing the door as I went in.

"Nope,"

"Dad?" I looked at him.

He looked at me through the review mirror, "Sorry son, you gotta listen to the woman." He shrugged.

"Now that we have everything settled, put your seat belt on."

"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore." I mumbled.

"Yes," She sighed. "But you're still my baby." She said softly. I slouched in the seat as we hit the highway and smiled. _Same ol' Ma.

* * *

_

We rounded the corner and there it was; our house. I looked the same as when I left it. As soon as Dad parked the car in the drive way, I hopped out and smelled the roses; literally. Mom's garden looked amazing as ever, it smelled even better.

It was a little over noon when I finally had my stuff up in my old room. I began taking in the setting, looking through pictures on the wall and on my dresser. I looked towards the left wall and saw my high school jersey in a frame. I smiled and walked over to it. I let my fingers graze over the glass as I traced my last name and number.

Bolton 14

Oh, how I missed my Wildcats.

In case you haven't figured out yet, my name's Troy Bolton. Graduate of East High School, which is located in Albuquerque, New Mexico.

Albuquerque is my home town, but I went to New York right after I graduated. My parents sent me to near the end of June to get a surgery done.

It was a temporary move.

After the East High Wildcats vs. West High Knights championship game I couldn't move my arm the way I used to; I couldn't even shoot a basket properly.

I turned to my right and saw a picture of a girl on my bedside drawer. She looked like an angel, but who was she? I was about to pick it up when my parents came in the room.

"Hey, you all settled in?" My dad questioned. I stepped away from the picture and turn to look at them.

I nodded, "Just about."

"If you need anything, we'll just be in the living room." I nodded. "And if I see you on that basketball court, you'll be grounded."

"Mom, I'm turning twenty-two." I laughed.

"You're living under my house; my rules." She said jokingly, but deep down, I knew she was being serious. "We clear?"

"Yes," I saw my dad come back to the room, standing behind my mom with a basketball in his hand signaling to meet him outside. I grinned, "I think you should put the ball away, Dad. You said it yourself, 'You gotta listen to the woman.'"

Mom turned around, "Jack Bolton!"

He tossed the ball to me, and made a break for it. "I'll talk with you later, Troy." Mom chased after him and hit him upside the head. "Lucille!" I laughed and dropped the ball onto my bed.

I took a glance around again and saw a calendar on the opposite wall. I moved to it flipping through to get to the current date; Monday, July 20th. Tuesday, July 21st was circled in red and in the middle were a small black heart and a birthday candle.

I stared at it and wondered whose birthday it was tomorrow, and why had I drawn a heart. I decided to see if there was anything special set up at the park today. I made my way to the front door but before I could step out my mom stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going, mister?"

"To the park down the street," I opened the door. "I wanted to breathe in the Albuquerque air." _ That technically wasn't a lie…_

She laughed, "You're free to go, but if I hear one word from the mothers down there that they saw you playing basketball—"

"You won't Ma," I reassured her and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be home before it gets dark." I joked. She pushed me out the door and smiled.

A guy in his twenty's jogging around a local park wearing nothing by sweat pants, a worn out white v-neck tee and sneakers, with a bunch of kids around, made me seem like a creeper. I turned onto sandy paths that lead to the swing set and the sand box.

Sitting down on a swing, I began to look around the park I always had gone to as a kid. I could even picture a little version of me in the sand box playing with my yellow construction truck.

I imagined mini Troy making his way to the swing set and was running around in circles until he bumped into a swing and landed on his butt.

Wait a second… I don't remember that happening to me as a kid. I shook my head a bit and realized it wasn't my imagination; it had been an actual little boy. But, where are his parents?

He held his left arm and began tearing up. I suddenly felt a wave of worry surge through me and had somehow got up and made my way to the boy on the ground.

"You okay, kiddo?" I asked kneeling down to his level. He shook his head. "Any boo-boos?" He hesitated. "You can tell me,"

"Mama said no talk to strangers," He sniffled.

"Well your mama must be smart,"

"Yeah! She read many book," He smiled.

I laughed, "Do you know where your mama is?"

He looked around and then be can to panic, "Can't find Mama!"

"It's ok, I'll help you." I offered, picking him up but he insisted he wanted to walk.

"Let me wipe that yucky blood off first," I gently took his arm.

"No, I want my mama! Mama!" He began to run off in search of his mother. For a toddler, this kid can run fast.

"Wait," I chased after him. He started to head towards the pond, and I picked up my speed, scared that he would fall in. "Got cha!" I picked him up and tickled him. He broke into fits of laughter, which caused me to chuckle. I tore up the end of my t-shirt and wiped the blood off his tiny arm. I wrapped it around to help stop the bleeding.

"All gone," He said.

"Yeah," I smiled. "What's your name?"

"Twevor,"

"Trevor?" He nodded. "That's a pretty cool name." I commented.

"Mama always say Daddy name me," He looked broken.

"Do you know where your daddy went?" I questioned, thinking something bad might have happened Trevor's dad.

"He go get better," He began playing with my hair. "He in accident."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that, kiddo." I said as I walked around to park with Trevor in my arms. "I'm Troy, by the way."

He smiled, "Twoy."

I laughed, "Yeah, that's me. Do you see your mommy anywhere?" I placed him on my shoulders.

"There!" He patted my head excitedly, pulling a couple strands at the same time.

"Okay, but you have to hold on tight."

"Why?"

"Well, Trevor, have you ever been on a plane before?"

He shook his head, "No."

"Do you want to?" I questioned.

"Yes," He nodded excitedly.

"What would you say if Troy took you on a plane ride?"

"LET'S GO!" He patted my head some more.

"Ahaha, okay, ready for take off Captain Trevor?" I pretended to be the plane.

"Three, two, one!!" He kicked excitedly as I jogged to the picnic area. Half way there, I began turning and twisting. He was laughing like a hyena. "Land!"

"Touch down!" I took him off my shoulders and held him in my arms.

"Mama!"

"Hey, buddy. Did you have fun in the sandbox?" She was so caught up in the book she was reading; she hadn't lifted her head to see me.

"I got a boo-boo," She immediately closed the book, making sure she put her bookmark in.

"Are you ok—"She stopped mid-sentence and looked at me.

"Oh, sorry," I put Trevor down and he walked to his mom. "He walked into a swing and started bleeding. I didn't want him to get an infection, so I wrapped his arm up." She looked down at Trevor's arm and saw the small blood stain against the white of my shirt.

"Thank you," She said quietly. I looked at her and realized looked exactly like the girl in the picture I had on my dresser, but she was slightly older.

"My name is Troy." I put out my hand.

"Gabriella," She shook it.

"Like the archangel?" I questioned.

"Yes," She smiled softly.

Uh, was that just me or did a spark just go off?

There was a silence, and it wasn't a comfortable one. The awkward tension was broken by a deep voice.

"Gabster, Tay wanted to-" I know that puffy afro anywhere.

"Chad," He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Troy?" He squinted. "Is that you?"

"Who else, man?" He came towards me and we did our secret hand shake.

"When did you get back?" He inquired.

"Earlier this morning," I smiled. "We need to play a game with the guys soon."

"Don't you want to rest up?" He looked at me confused.

"Aw, you too man? My parents are telling me to rest my arm up, but I'm fine." I rolled my eyes.

"Troy, you should listen to them. I mean you took a pretty hard spill,"

"Dude that was back in high school; I think I would be fine after four years." He looked confused.

"Um, okay then… Gabs, Tay wanted me to tell you to take Trevor over to the jungle gym to play with Corey." He turned to look at Gabriella who had packed up all her and Trevor's things.

"I'll see you tomorrow Chad," She said quietly.

"Yeah, we'll meet you here." Chad turned back to face me.

"Mama, I say bye to Twoy?" She looked down at him and hesitated.

"Sure," She nodded. "Chad, can you take him back when you're done talking?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Trevor, wait for uncle Chad, okay?" Trevor nodded and Gabriella was on her way.

"It was nice meeting you, Gabriella!" I called after her, but she didn't turn back. I sighed. Trevor tugged on my pant leg, and I picked him up.

"Twoy, wanna come to my birfday party tomorrow?" He asked.

"It's your birthday tomorrow?" He nodded. "I'm not so sure about that, kiddo."

He pouted his bottom lip out, "Pwease?" He played with my hair.

Aw, how could I resist that? "Okay, how old are you turning?"

"Uh…" He held up three fingers. "Three."

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Trevor." He gave me a hug before Chad took him. "Chad, how do you know Gabriella?"

"Dude, I don't know what happened to you during that surgery, but it seems like you've lost your part of your memory." He scrunched his eyebrows together.

"What do you mean? I'm fine,"

"No you're not. Troy," He sighed. "Gabriella's you're girlfriend." I stood there, taking in what Chad had just told me.

"And… Trevor?" I whispered.

"He's yours Troy," He grinned. "Troy, you were in a car accident a couple months ago. You broke a few bones in your arm."

"Then why can't I remember Gabriella or Trevor?" I questioned.

"I don't know. You might have hit your head or something," Said Chad.

"Did my parents say anything about memory loss?"

"Nothing; I don't think they know. Did your doctor say anything?"

"Not that I remember," I racked my brain for any information, but came up blank.

"I'm sure it's temporary. Taylor's told me a lot of stories about her work." I believed him. Taylor went to medical school and became a doctor.

"Oh, and Troy?" He turned back.

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow is also your anniversary with Gabriella," He offered a smile.

I remembered the calendar placed on my wall. I grinned, "Five years, right?"

"Yeah," He patted me on the back. "See, it's coming back to you, Troy."

"Let's just hope it all comes back to me before tomorrow," I said more to myself then to Chad. He nodded and walked away after we said goodbye. I bolted home and ran straight to my room. After taking a shower and changing into some new clothes, I began my search.

"Where is it? I know it's here somewhere," I had basically flipped my room inside out, determined to find that paper I wrote on all those years ago.

"Troy, what's with the ruckus?" My mother came in wiping her hands on the garden apron she had on.

"I'm just looking for something I misplaced," I opened the drawers in my desk and looked through all the papers. "It's not here." I groaned in frustration.

"I'm sure you'll find it. Did you get Trevor a present, yet?" I pointed to the square shaped box, wrapped in blue which was placed on top of the desk. "And Gabriella?"

"I'm looking for it, Ma." I sighed, and moved towards my bedside table.

"Okay, but don't stay up too late. The party is at lunch at the park," And with that she left.

"Now where could I have put it," Ever since the park, I have been remembering small things about Gabriella, Trevor and my life in general. Like how Gabriella and I met a ski lodge over the Christmas/New Year holidays in our junior year. And how Gabriella told me she was pregnant. I can't believe I forgot about that day, let alone forget Gabriella and Trevor.

My hands came across a box and I looked at it; condoms.

Explanation: my mother found out that Gabriella and I were being… active, so she gave me a box on Christmas; the Christmas before Gabriella became pregnant.

"Okay, get your head in the game, Bolton." I said to myself as I put the box back in and closed the drawer. "Where could you have put it?" I looked at the picture of Gabriella which, if I remember correctly, was taken the day after I showed her my secret hide out; the rooftop. I picked it up and chuckled at how cute she looked. "Wait a second…" I turned the frame around and opened it up. "Genius," I had found what I was looking for. I put the back of the picture frame back in place and put the picture on the table.

I checked the clock on the wall; 6:55 in the evening. They should still be open. I ran down to the living room and quickly told my parents where I was going and dashed out into town.

* * *

"TWOY!" Trevor yelled as he saw me walking towards the picnic area near the pond. "Twoy, you here!" He raised his arms to me.

"Hey, kiddo." I picked him up.

"What you get me?" He asked.

"Trevor," I heard Gabriella's voice call. He looked back at her with sorry eyes and she smiled.

"I mean, tank you for coming." He smiled crookedly. _He has the Bolton smile._

"No problem buddy," I laughed. "I'll give it too you when it's present time. Did you eat?" He nodded. "Okay then," I dramatically waved my hand around his head. I magically pulled out five dollar bills from his ear. "Here's some money for ice cream." He took the money and looked at me.

"How you do that?!" He exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Magic," I whispered in his ear. As I put him down he went to go tell Gabriella what had just happened. She smiled at me thankfully, and I returned the smile.

"Troy David Alexander!" I heard a familiar squeal.

"Oh lord," I mumbled. I turned around to see Chad and Taylor Danforth, Sharpay and Zeke Baylor with a baby in her arms, and Ryan and Kelsi Evans. Who would have thought they'd all get married before me.

"I heard that! Why didn't I hear you got her an e-" Sharpay- was Evans, now- Baylor.

"Sharpay, I'm glad to see you again too!" I cut her off, seeing Gabriella had moved to see where everyone had gone. As Gabriella turned her attention to Trevor, and Corey I glared at Sharpay. "Who told you?"

"Ryan did," She tried calming down the baby. "Awh, does Zavier want his daddy?" She cooed as she gave him off to Zeke.

"Ryan?" I turned to him.

"Kelsi told me when we came home from the studio." He shrugged.

"I heard it from Tay," She timidly said.

I looked at Taylor who pointed to Chad, "Chad what did I tell you?"

"To keep it a secret," He shuffled his feet.

"What happened to keeping it a secret?" I raised my eyebrows.

"It slipped my mind? I'm sorry," He tried to do the pout.

"Ew, Chad, you know what I forgive you for telling our friends, but not for doing the puppy dog pout. Leave that for the kids," We all laughed.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you; happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Trevor; happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang. When Trevor blew out his candles, we all clapped. Maria, Gabriella's mom, was taking pictures of the whole scene like there was no tomorrow. Gabriella stepped to the side and began to cut up pieces of the basketball themed cake and I offered to help hand them out.

"Mama, gifts now?" Trevor had waited patiently for everyone to finish eating their helping of cake. I personally think he should have gotten to open his presents sooner.

"Yes you can baby," Gabriella smiled as she helped him off the bench.

Box after box; bag after bag; watching gift wrappings fly everywhere and seeing cute little face light up every time he came to the actual gift lit up a fuzzy feeling in my stomach. A feeling I had felt making Gabriella happy.

She'll probably hate me for doing this, but I have a feeling now's the time.

I grabbed the box from under the picnic table and made my way to the center of the room, where Trevor was sitting on top of another picnic table next to Gabriella. I patted my back pocket to see if it was still there.

"Twoy! You show me now?" He asked. I nodded and saw his eyes light up again. I handed him the box first. He began tearing the shiny blue wrapping paper apart.

"You might wanna ask your mama for help, buddy." I laughed, seeing him struggle to open the box up. He looked at Gabriella and she giggled, opening the box.

As they both looked into the box, I mixed emotions in both of them. Gabriella looked up at me with watery eyes. I felt everyone turn to me.

I moved onto the wooden picnic table, sitting next to Gabriella while putting Trevor on my lap.

Trevor held the box silently.

"Basketball," He whispered.

"Yeah," I nodded. "And do you know who played basketball?"

"Daddy," I smiled.

"Yeah, and you know what?" He looked up at me. "He played with your uncle Chad, and uncle Zeke," Trevor looked towards Chad and Zeke who nodded. "Wanna see a picture of him?" He slowly and hesitantly nodded. I pulled it out of my pocket.

It was a picture of me in the East High Gym wearing my senior jersey and a pair of faded out jeans.

He took it into his small hands, inspected it carefully, and then turned to face me.

"Twoy, you look like Daddy." He scratched the back of his neck like how I do.

"That's because he is Daddy, Trevor." Gabriella whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Twoy… Daddy?" He turned to Gabriella. She nodded looking between the two of us. Trevor, once again, turned to me, but this time he reached up and patted my hair so the ends of my bangs fell in front of my eyes. "Daddy," I nodded, trying to hold back the tears of joy that have now clouded my vision.

"You better?" He asked, poking the arm I had surgery on.

"Yes I am," I said, nodding. "And it's all because of you and Mama." Gabriella looked up at me with confused eyes. "You guys are what kept me going; I love you both." Trevor pulled my shirt closer to him and snuggled in my chest.

"Awh!" The girls of the party squealed.

"You remember everything now?"Gabriella exclaimed, tears tipping over the edge of her eyes.

"Gabriella," I started but she got up and walked to the pond that was only a few meters away. I handed Trevor to Maria an 'excuse me' as I passed everyone.

It had been five minutes since I had walked after Gabriella.

Four minutes ago I had climbed up this tree; a tree that she was leaning on while crying.

I looked back to the picnic area where our friends began to clean up. I sighed and looked down at Gabriella. She had managed to make her tears come to a stop.

I began to descend the tree.

"After looking through my belongings, my memory came and hit me straight in the face. I then realized that the woman I had just met was the girl in a picture on my table." I cleared my throat as soon as my feet touched ground. "The girl I fall in love with five years ago at a teen party in Utah." I took her hands and pulled her to a standing position.

I saw her blush, but she hid it by looking down at her shoes, her straightened bangs becoming a curtain for her face.

"_**I was the class clown that always kept you laughing.**_ People thought that _**we were never meant to be, but baby, we just happened**_. _**They say I move to quick**_, and with everything that has happened in the past five years I would think so too. _**But we can't let this moment pass us.**_"

"Troy," Gabriella looked at me with a questioning look. I nodded, mentally answering her question. Her eyes instantly lit up.

"Gabriella Montez," I stood in front of her and took her hand in mine. My free hand fishing my pocket for what I had bought last night. I heard her, and everyone else, gasp. "Marry me?"

She smiled through her tears, "I would be honoured." I placed the white diamond covered, silver banded ring onto her finger and pulled her in a tight embrace.

* * *

It was now 8:32PM when Gabriella, Trevor and I started to walk back to the Montez house. Everyone had left the park four and a half hours ago, while Trevor, Gabriella and I spent some family time together.

When we got to their house, the items Trevor had gotten where in the living room next to the sofa. As we went through the hallway, we saw Maria drinking tea in the kitchen. Gabriella went to bid her a goodnight while I continued walking. I went up the stairs and passed the guest room, but noticed there was a small bed there with many toys covering the wooden floor.

_This must be Trevor's temporary room._

I pushed off the covers and laid Trevor down on the soft bed. I knelt down beside his tiny bed and took off his shoes, pulled the covers over him and tossed the shoes beside the closet.

I reached over and kissed his forehead, "Night, buddy." As I stood I felt her arms wrap around my torso. I brought her to my side and kissed the top of her head.

Gabriella moved in front of me to kiss Trevor's cheek, "Night Trev."

We walked out of the room and passed Maria's bedroom before going into her own. I followed her to the balcony and shut the doors behind me.

She leaned onto the white railing that fenced out her balcony. I saw her shiver, so I quickly wrapped my arms around her, leaning down to place my head on her shoulder.

"I missed you," She whispered looking up at the stars in the night sky.

"Even though I had lost my memory, I was living in New York while I recovered from the accident feeling empty. I didn't feel whole," I looked at her beautiful fault-free face.

"What made that feeling go away?" She questioned.

"Seeing you again; seeing Trevor; you accepting my proposal," I listed. "I could go on and on, but it's all just going to lead back to you." Gabriella turned in my arms and kissed me on the lips. She slowly pulled back and rested her head on my chest. I missed her kisses.

"I didn't mean to knock you down," I stated, referring to the day of the accident.

"Troy, if you hadn't I probably would have hurt the baby more."

"But Trevor wasn't with us," I looked at her confused.

"I meant this baby," Gabriella took my hand and placed it on her flat belly; or what I thought was her flat belly.

"We… you're pregnant?" I stuttered.

"Yes," She smiled. "And if you didn't push me out of the way, I might have lost the baby. And if I lost the baby before telling you, I know you would have been crushed."

"I would have been upset but we would have gone through it together," I reassured her. "I love still love you." I looked into her caramel coloured eyes.

"As much as you did before?" Gabriella questioned.

"More; much, much more." I leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"Daddy, Mommy?" Trevor's voice came as a click from the balcony doors was heard.

We pulled apart as he stood next to me, "Yes baby?" Gabriella picked him up and placed him in between the two of us.

"Bad dweam," He cried.

"Did it have a monster in it?" I questioned.

"Mhmm, and it was mad at me."

"Well then, we're going to have to show that mean monster the Troy and Trevor Plane, right?" I exclaimed taking him from Gabriella's arms and lifting him onto my shoulders.

"Yeah!" He laughed. "GO GO GO!" Gabriella opened the balcony doors as I ran to Trevor's room spinning and dipping at random times.

When he was convinced the mean monster had gone back to his Mommy and Daddy, Trevor fell asleep, pulling the covers tighter around him as he breathed in and out.

Gabriella and I were now lying down on her bed, ready to fall asleep.

"You know what I was thinking when you showed Trevor that picture of you?"

"You weren't ready for me to tell him?" I inquired.

"No,"

"Then what?"

"I figured out that _**sometimes love comes around and it knocks you down,**_ but you_** just**_ have to_** get back up when it knocks you down.**_"

* * *

**A/N: It was pretty long compared to my other ones, right? xD Well hope you enjoyed. Review or even favourite if you want. ;) Thanks for reading! - J Fresh!  
**

**_"We tried to separate them and try them with other partners, but it didn't work. The magic was already there between them. Life imitates art. When Zac and Vanessa first auditioned for me they didn't know each other. But the chemistry those two kids share was just there. It has always been there." _- Kenny Ortega**

**Stop the hate; LIVE IN LOVE! **


	2. Author's Note

**

* * *

I Didn't Mean to Knock You Down  


* * *

**

****Author's Note:**

**So... turns out that I was a little early on the anniversary. **

_**September 1st**_** is Zanessa's anniversary. **

**Thanks goes to **_**ThisTheLifeISeek**_** who corrected me on it. :)**

**I guess you can't trust certain sites anymore. x( **

**Big thanks goes to everyone who reviewed, read and**** added **_**I Didn't Mean To Knock You Down**_** to their favourites.**

**Just wanted to mention that I might add another chapter to this if you guys want me to. **

**I still have a couple of ideas lingering in my mind that I didn't get to add into this story.**

**If any of you guys end up reading this, review and tell me what you think. You could send in some ideas too. But just know that if you do, I probably might not be able to use all of them. **

**If you do want me to continue, and I end up writing the update, it might take me a while to upload it. August is going to be a pretty busy month for me, with my first year in high school and all, so bare with me.

* * *

**

**Hope you all are having a great summer.**

**Fresh and Formal**


	3. Forever Ain't Enough

**A/N: This was supposed to be up sooner, but I wanted to make sure that it was good enough. And that I didn't have the wrong date again. I'm pretty sure today's the first of September. xD**

**This chapter's summary: "****_Even though I don't show it, I just want you to know that even if we fight a million times over little things, we can still make it better."

* * *

_**

**Four years ago, Hurricane Katrina slammed into the Gulf Coast, ridding people of their lives and leaving them with a disaster to clean up; a disaster they used to call home.**

**Four years ago, Pluto was still a planet.  
**

**Four years ago, I was in sixth grade. **

**Four years ago, I was probably 4" 8. **

**Four years ago, on January 21st, I came across the premiere of another _Disney Channel Original Movie_ while watching TV; _High School Musica__l_. **

**Four years ago, my mom said, _"Why do you think that Troy guy is cute? I think that Chad person is better looking; he has cool hair too."_**

**Four years ago, I became a hard core HSM fangirl. **

**Four years ago, I said, _"Zac is perfect for Vanessa, just like Troy is perfect for Gabriella. They're meant to be. I don't care what anyone else says,"_**

**Four years ago, I realized that on the keyboard the letters, _T_ and _G_ were practically beside each other.  
**

**Four years ago, was when Zac and Vanessa became the world's biggest 'I TOLD YOU SO!!'. **

**Four years ago, fans dubbed Zac and Vanessa, 'Zanessa'.**

**Over the course of four years, _High School Musical_ branched into a hit trilogy. The sequel, _High School Musical 2_, aired on the TV as well. The series was such a hit, they decided that _High School Musical 3: Senior Year_ should hit the big screen.**

**Four years ago today, Zachary David Alexander Efron and Vanessa Anne Hudgens became a couple. **

**Four years ago, during an interview, Zac started, _"It was fate."_**

**Four years ago, during that same interview, Vanessa replied, _"It was written in the stars."_**

**If four years of going steady, hanging out and being normal people, finishing each others sentences, being together, and supporting each other doesn't prove that they love one another; that they're meant to be, than I don't know what can. **

**Happy anniversary Zanessa! (L)**

**Live in love. (:  
**

**

* * *

Forever Ain't Enough

* * *

**

**(Gabriella's POV)**

My mother was downstairs catching up on some soap operas; he had just pulled into the driveway. She opened the door and told him to come in. He shook his head with a crooked smile on his face and told her he was going around back. She smiled, and gave him a simple nod, then closed the door.

He had climbed up the old tree in my backyard and jumped over the railing, landing on the white balcony floor with a soft thud. He had every branch memorized; he did this so many times. After brushing himself off, he had embraced me in a warm and welcoming hug. I greeted him with a peck on the cheek, took his calloused hand, and brought him into my bedroom.

At first we just sat on my queen sized bed, talking about whatever came to mind.

That was half an hour ago.

Now we were yelling at each other.

We haven't yelled at each other in our time together; but lately, these arguments have been happening more frequently.

"Gabriella," I frowned inwardly. _What happened to Ella?_ "Can you just shut up and listen to me?!" He yelled over my ranting. "Why are we even fighting about this?"

"No I will not shut up," I shouted at him. "You're the one who started this fight anyway."

"You're so mature," His voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Says the one who's talking," I retorted.

"Gabriella, I came here because you asked if I wanted to watch a movie and have some family bonding."

"Well sorry for worrying about our future, Troy." I huffed. "Sorry for wondering what would happen when we go off our separate ways; for wondering what two thousand one hundred twenty-three hours would do to us." I frowned. "We've just graduated out of U of A, you've gotten an offer from the _**L.A Lakers**_ and I'm going to register as a teacher at East High. You can't give up your dream for me, Troy. We've been arguing about this topic a lot. I don't think I can handle this anymore, Troy."

His attitude lightened up, and his eyes became the cobalt blue that I loved. I looked away, knowing within a few minutes, he would have me back in his arms, saying he was sorry.

"Gabriella," He whispered.

I shook my head, "I love you, Wildcat. But I think it would be the best for both of us if you left."

"Ella, I love you." His voice broke. "I'm sorry,"

"No," I took a breath. "I'm sorry," Tears began to fog my sight.

"We can talk this out," He began to walk towards me.

I shook my head again. "Troy, leave."

"What about Trevor? What about our baby?" He questioned, his voice breaking again. "I can't just leave,"

"Troy, if you really do love me, you'd leave. I'll be fine,"

He looked at me with teary eyes, "Only if that's what you really want."

I hesitantly nodded my head, "It's what's best."

As Troy turned to leave, I saw a tear rolled down his face. He exited my room from the balcony doors and closed them as he stepped through. He turned back and looked at me as if he'd see me there with open arms, saying I didn't mean what I said. When he saw that I hadn't moved from my place by the bedpost he hopped over the railing onto a tree branch and made his way down.

I heard a car door slam shut and the old engine roar to life. I heard the tires roll on the asphalt road and then everything was silent. I let out a shaky breath that I didn't know I was holding in. I cried silently as I sat down on my bed. I lay back, letting my legs hang off the bed touching the floor. The door squeaked open, and soft footsteps could be heard.

"Mama?" Trevor's voice came. I quickly wiped the tears from my face.

"Yes sweetie?" I sat up again, looking down at him.

"Where Daddy go?"

"What do you mean?" I didn't want him to know Troy and I had another fight.

"I saw him," He pointed out the door. "He was in truck. He leave us again, Mama?" His soft voice broke, and tears began to fall down my face again.

_**Flash Back to the night of Troy's accident...**_

_"Are you sure Trevor's okay?" I questioned as we walked through the parking lot of the restaurant we were going to be dining at. Troy was taking me out on a date; he said we needed one. Like he doesn't take me out on one every week._

_"Baby, he's with my parents. Mom's probably feeding him cookies while Dad is scolding her to 'stop fattening him up'; that 'he needs to be fit if he wants to be like his dad and gramps'." Troy let his arm slip around my waist._

_I giggled, "You're right."_

_"You know I am," He smirked. "Now, can I have a kiss?" He wiggled his eyesbrows suggestively at me. _

_I rolled my eyes, "It's not going to help your ego, but sure." I gave him a peck on the lips before we entered the restaurant._

_"Table for two?" The hostess questioned._

_"Actually, I have a reservation under the name Bolton." Troy said happily. The hostess checked her reservations list, and nodded. We followed her into another room which left us in an empty room, with a table in the center._

_"Your waiter will be with you in a moment," With that, she left._

_Troy pulled out my chair for me and motioned for me to sit. "Thank you,"_

_"For what?" He asked, sitting down in his chair across from mine._

_"For this; for everything."_

_"Well, I'd do anything for this hopeless romantic that I call my girlfriend." He took my hand into his and kissed it. I blushed. "Still blushing after almost four years? You have yet to seize and amaze me." He joked._

_"Well, you amaze me all the time. Like 'reservation under the name Bolton', what was that about?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "No, 'Montez and Bolton'?"_

_"There was no need to, Mrs. Soon-to-be-Bolton." He leaned over the table and pecked me on the lips._

_I pulled back before it could grow into something more, "Mrs. Soon-to-be-Bolton?"_

_He froze, "That just slipped out. Uhm," He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. _

_I giggled and kissed his cheek, "I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks about our future together,"  
_

_- - -_

_"Thank you again," I smiled as we exited the restaurant._

_"It was my pleasure," He smiled back, wrapping his arm around my waist. We walked across the street to get back to our car. We were just crossing when a set of tires screeched against the road._

_"Troy look out!" I screamed. Before I could take in what was happening around us, I was pushed to the side, landing on a patch of grass. "Troy?" I called. "Troy?!" I gasped as I saw him laying there, lifeless. A car door opened, and the driver got out._

_"I am so sorry! I didn't see anyone when I was turning the corner. Are you okay?" He asked, trying to calm himself down. I stood up and made my way to Troy. Within seconds, the driver had called for an ambulance. A few minutes later, two ambulances appeared on the street; paramedics came rushing onto the scene. They took Troy into one ambulance, while I refused to leave his side._

_"Miss, you'll see him once we get to the hospital. We're just going to have you sit with us in this ambulance while we check up on you," One paramedic stated, moving me towards the ambulance._

_- - -_

_I just finished with an ultrasound. Dr. Davis, our usual doctor, had been at the hospital and when she saw Troy and I being wheeled into the ER. She had ordered that Troy be taken care of immediately. The paramedics informed her on what had happened and she took me into the ultrasound room. After we heard the baby's little heart beating, Dr. Davis confirmed that both my baby and I were fine. She sent me into the waiting room and told me that if she got any news on Troy, she'd personally tell me._

_"Gabriella!" Three voices called. Mom, Jack and Lucille. _

_"Mommy!"  
_

_"Sweetie! Are you okay?" Mom questioned, rushing to my side. She placed Trevor down in front of her; he climbed into my arms.  
_

_"It happened so fast," I whispered, tearing up. "We were about to come home." I played with Trevor's soft, dirty blond curls.  
_

_"Oh Gabby," Lucille cooed. "Everything will be fine. I'm sure of it,"_

_"Troy's going to pull through, Gabs. He's a fighter," Jack stated._

_"The man who called for help wanted me to say he was extremely sorry about what happened, and he wishes all the best." Mom mentioned. I nodded. At least it wasn't a hit and run. That would have killed me if they just took off._

_Dr. Davis walked into the waiting room, "Hey everyone." _

_I stood up instantly, making sure I had a good hold on Trevor. "Is Troy alright? Is there anything wrong?"_

_"Gabriella, sweetie; you might want to sit back down for what I'm going to say next." Dr. Davis warned. Jack and Lucille were sitting in the chairs across from my mother and I. I sat back in the chair, and nervously tapped my foot against the floor. "Troy's in a coma."_

_"What?! No! He can't be!" I cried._

_"It's just a minor one, but we're going to have to transfer him to a different hospital. It's rehab for his arm; he hurt it back in high school, if I recall. It seems like he fractured it when the car hit him." She said._

_"How far is this hospital going to be?" Lucille questioned._

_"It's in New York," She stated. _

_"Can I see him?" I asked. Dr. Davis nodded and pointed out the room he was in. She stayed behind to talk to our parents. _

_"Mama, we see Daddy?" Trevor asked, his face tucked into the crook of my neck._

_"Yeah, baby." I stopped in front of the door and took a deep breathe. I turned the handle, walked in, and closed it behind me. As soon as I laid my eyes on him, my heart broke. I grabbed a chair and placed it so it was beside his bed. I took his calloused hand in my small one, and caressed it. "Troy, Dr. Davis says they're going to transfer you to a different hospital." No response. Who am I kidding, I thought. He's in a coma, of course I'm not going to get a response. "It's in New York," I stated. "I just want you to know that what ever happens, I'll be here for you when you get back." _

_"Me too, Daddy." Trevor crawled out of my hold and onto Troy's bed. He cuddled up beside Troy and kissed his cheek._

_"I'm never going to want you to leave," I stated.  
_

_**End of Flashback**_

It's not like I actually wanted Troy to leave. It was a spur of the moment kind of thing.

I picked Trevor up and held him in my arms. I didn't want Trevor to know that I had told his dad to leave; but I didn't want to lie, either.

I cuddled Trevor in my arms, hoping that he didn't notice I didn't answer his question. I looked down at him and saw that he was asleep.

I can't raise Trevor and this baby on my own; I knew that. I could barely raise Trevor during the time period Troy was gone.

Who was I kidding?

* * *

"Man, who is she kidding?" Troy paced around in his old bedroom. "She knows I can't just leave her; not with Trevor being at that energetic age around her and the baby."

"Troy, Gabby hasn't even had the baby yet." Ryan noted.

"I know, but she could go into labour any day now. Trevor could be stressing her out. Or what if he accidentally throws a the toy basketball at her? Oh god," Troy began to panic.

"Hoops, bro, calm down." Chad said.

"If you don't sit down soon, I swear I might knock you down myself." Zeke stated. Troy sat down on his bed, looking out the french styled bedroom doors that lead out into the backyard.

"It's been three days, guys." Troy said, sadly. "She hasn't called; she hasn't texted. They girls aren't saying anything," He groaned, falling back on the bed.

Chad got up from the chair he was sitting in and grabbed a basketball that was in the corner of Troy's room. "Dude, if Gabster wanted the girls to tell you something, I'm sure they would have by now. I mean, Tay hasn't said anything to me about Gabster either." He began spinning the ball on his fingers.

Troy turned his head to Ryan and Zeke, silently asking them about Kelsi and Sharpay. They both shrugged. Troy sighed, once again. "Guys,"

"No, you know what? I'm not hearing this anymore." Zeke huffed. He was normally soft hearted, especially for Sharpay and their boy Zavier. But Gabriella was like his baby sister. She was everyone's baby sister; she was the baby of the group. "If Gabriella isn't going to make the first move, you are."

"What?" Troy questioned, confused.

"It's like that time you wanted to ask her on a date," Ryan recalled.

"I think Zeke's right," Chad commented. Troy hesitated for a moment, then nodded his head.

"Yeah, okay." He sat up. "I can do that,"

"Thing is," Zeke started. "What's your first move?"

"I'm," Troy began. "I'm not sure."

* * *

"G, you have to come out of there sometime." Sharpay knocked on the door again.

"Can't you just leave me too?" I sniffled from my place on my bed, cuddled up to the bear Troy won for me at a fair back in high school.

"We're not giving up that easily, Gabby." Kelsi's soft voice came.

"I wish Troy hadn't," I whispered, loud enough for them to hear.

"Gabby, we're here for you; you know that." Taylor stated. I silently walked to the door, unlocked it and walked back to my bed.

Kelsi looked down at the doorknob, and twisted it; the door opened. "Gabby?"

"I did't mean what I said," My voice cracked. "I want Troy back. Trevor's been asking about him and why he hasn't come over to play basketball. And the baby's been kicking like crazy,"

"Gabby, you know that if you just called Troy, he'd be here in a heart beat." Taylor said, a matter-of-factly.

"He's been interigating us," Sharpay groaned. "It gets tiring after the thirty-second time."

"What Shar means is, Troy worries about you, Trevor and the baby. Sometimes I think he's the one carrying the baby. So hormonal," Kelsi said, making us all laugh. There was a soft thump outside the balcony doors. I tried to make out who it was, but I couldn't.

"Who's there?" Sharpay growled. That is so like her.

The person coughed and turned to jump onto the tree.

"What if that's Troy?" I whispered. The person dropped a package and jumped over the railing, descending the tree.

Kelsi and Taylor stepped out onto the balcony, "I guess it was just him."

"And he left you this," Taylor handed me a bouquet of pink lilies.

"It was Troy," I gasped softly.

"Oooh, look! A card," Sharpay squealed, grabbing the card from the bouqet. "Forever Ain't Enough." She read it questionably.

"His grammar still hasn't improved, I see." Taylor joked. "Still the same lunkhead basketball guy,"

A sharp pain shot through me; my hands went to my stomach. "Guys,"

Taylor, seeing the discomfort, was immediately by my side. "Gabs, are you okay?"

"I don't think so," I groaned out. "I think it's the baby."

"Okay, uhm... just breathe. It's what they always say to the pregnant one on the TV!" Sharpay said, freaking out.

"Pay! Calm down! I've done this before," I shouted at her.

"I'll go get my car ready than," Sharpay ran out of the room.

I saw Kelsi press the end call on her cell phone, "I just called Ryan, he's with the guys. He said he'd meet up with us at the hospital."

"Okay Gabs, we're going to start going downstairs now." Taylor said slowly.

"Taylor, I'm not mental." I stated, walking to the door.

"Gabby, why is Sha--" Mom walked into the room. "It's time?!" She gasped.

I nodded, "Can you move, Ma? Oh gosh," I winced as a contraction passed. "Where's Troy?!"

"He's on his way to the hospital," Kelsi stated. "Don't worry."

* * *

"I should have just knocked on the door," Troy paced around in the lobby of the hospital. "But nooooo, I decided to be all mysterious. I could have been there for her,"

"Troy, breathe." Jack suggested. "I'm sure Gabriella is fine."

"That's what Ma said when she went into labour last time," Troy stated. "Last time I was with her when she went into labour."

"Can someone get Dr. Davis?!" Three girls shouted as they entered the building. "Our friend's water just broke!" A couple nurses brought a wheelchair to the door and helped their friend.

"Ella!" I yelled. I ran out of the lobby and to her side. "Ella! I'm sorry! I should have been there for you. I should have came back three days ago,"

"Troy, just shut up and give me your hand!" I screamed, grabbing at his hand, squeezing it until it turned pale white.

- - -

"It's a girl," Dr. Davis stated as a baby's cry.

I turned to Troy with tear glazed eyes, "A girl!" I smiled through my tears.

He kissed them away, "A mini Gabriella." He chuckled.

"You're just going to spoil her," I stated.

"Okay little baby girl, this is Mommy." Dr. Davis placed the baby in my arms. Everyone came into the room; Trevor running into Troy's leg.

"Daddy!"

"Hey buddy," Troy picked him up, hugging him.

"Who's that?" Trevor stared at the baby.

"This is your sister, Trevor." I introduced them. "Give her a kiss, baby?"

Trevor leaned down from Troy's arms and kissed her head, "Awh!" Everyone cooed.

"She looks just like you," Troy's parents commented.

"How do you know?"

"Well for starters," Troy began. "She's got you're beautiful brown hair," He gently played with her hair.

"She's going to be a Daddy's girl," Lucille smiled.

"I can already tell," I replied.

"Well, she, needs a name. Have any ideas?" Troy questioned.

"I was thinking of the name Amanda,"

"Amanda Bolton," Mom tried it out.

"I love it. Why Amanda?" Troy asked.

"Amanda means worthy of love," I stated. "And your love has gotten me through a lot."

"You guys are so cheesy," Sharpay scoffed. Taylor elbowed her. "Ow," The guys chuckled.

"Chick fight," Chad joked.

"I think we should leave the happy family alone for a while," Ryan and Kelsi suggested.

"Good idea," Zeke agreed, pushing Sharpay out the door first.

"Ella, you know, for the past couple days, _**I've been thinking back to the feeling that I had when I first saw your face. I knew that it was you. Some time has passed, and the feelings that I had before still are the same because you never changed.**_" He moved his arm so that it was around my shoulder. **"_Even though I don't show it, I just want you to know that even if we fight a million times over little things, we can still make it better. I meant what I said when I gave you that promise ring,_**" He played with the promise ring that was placed on my right ring finger. "_**I'ma love you forever. I fall for you deeper everyday, and I feel it now, more than ever. But with our type of love, forever ain't enough.**_" Troy smiled at me, while holding Trevor in his arms.

I smiled, "Troy, **_I've been searching my whole life, and I'm lucky I found you. You're not leaving_**any time soon, _**'cause forever ain't enough.**_"

"Gabriella, I've been meaning to tell you this, but with the fight and all, I haven't had the time to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, that offer from the _Lakers_--"

"Take it," I smiled.

"You haven't registered at East yet, have you?" He questioned, playing with Trevor's shirt.

"No, and with Amanda, I don't think I'll be heading there for a while.

"I don't want to leave you, ever. I'm not taking that offer unless I have my family there supporting me. Sure, my dream is to play professional basketball; but my real dream is... right here. My dream was to have a family with you. And I've got that right here. Ella, we don't have to be apart." Troy stared into my eyes.

"What are you trying to say?" I tried to read his eyes in return.

"I got a place for us in Los Angeles," His head ducked down.

"Troy, why'd you go and do that?!"

"I did it for us, I mean, we're staying at our parents' houses. And we're college graduates; we have kids of our own. And we still have to plan for that wedding of ours," He wiggled his eyesbrows suggestively.

"I didn't mean that in a bad way," I giggled. "It's just... I don't know. It's a big move,"

"It is, but it doesn't matter where we are. I'm still going to love you no matter what happens."

"Forever and ever?" I questioned, biting my bottom lip.

"Forever and ever," He confirmed, bringing his lips to mine.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't know how to end it... But anyways, there it is. (: Review for me and tell me what you think?**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to their rightful owners. **

**Song Used: _Forever Ain't Enough_ - _J Holiday_  
**


End file.
